RH Season 3 Episode 13 - Do we not Die?
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: The Epic Climax has arrived. Robin and the gang find themselves locked in battle with The Sheirff, Guisborne and Isabella. Isabella goes behind Vaisey's back to rid the world of Robin Hood and Robin and Marian find the true meaning of til death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

There were so many men.

There were so many villagers.

Hundreds, hundreds come to fight for the cause.

That was a lot of frightened men.

Robin and his gang, as well as Archer and Tuck, were busy trying to tend to them all.

Robin noticed that the men looked upon the younger man as some form of leader.

Men were slumped against trees, frightened out of their lives.

Marian was arms deep in a large barrel of water that they filled every day from the river to drink from.

"Marian." Robin moved through the throng of people towards her.

She glanced up at him but continued to hand out water.

"Marian we need to talk." He leant closer to her.

"We needed to talk before, we never did." She stated flatly and continued handing out the water.

"Marian…"

"What?" Her words were cold.

She knew he loved her.

She knew _she_ loved _him_.

She knew that Isabella had played him…

But he had still kissed her.

Yes, they needed to talk.

"Not now Robin, please." She said and turned her attention to the next man.

"Yes now." He said firmly and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." She snapped and wrenched her hand away.

"There are people here, hundreds of them, who need our help." She hissed, "Vaisey is sat out there with two towering war machines and a garrison army…. We do not have time to argue about this now, I _can't_…" her voice cracked.

"I _can't_ do this now."

"Marian look at me, look at me I am sorry." He pressed.

"Please."

"_Robin_!"

Much's voice broke through the people.

Djac and Will as well as Tuck were rushing around tending to scrapes that people had got when falling to the floor under the shake of the massive stone on the floor of the forest.

Archer and Much were stood by the large bolder that had fallen, a distance from the men thanks be to god.

"Robin!"

Alan was with him, and they were anxious to speak to him.

"Go." Marian snapped as she handed out more water.

"They need you, all of them do."

"Do _you_?" Robin countered.

She flashed slightly hurt eyes on him before looking back down as she scooped more water.

"Marian please… I am sorry…" he started but she cut him off harshly, angry at him for almost acting as though it were _she_ who was being unreasonable.

"Why should I forgive you at _all_, no matter after a few hours?" She snapped.

Robin sighed, feeling small.

"I do not know, all I can give you is love…"

"You seem to be able to give a lot of women that." She snapped.

He straightened, "That is not fair…"

"Isn't it?" She demanded and glared at him.

He said nothing but watched as she looked back down at the water.

He slowly and silently put her wedding ring on the flat edge of the barrel, before walking off.

It caught Marian's eye and she swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Slowly she reached for it and glanced up at his retreating figure through the crowds of men.

She sighed and slipped it back on her finger.

Robin approached the group of men surrounding the large rock.

"What have we got?" He asked anxiously, looking at it.

"It is local stone." Archer said and jumped atop it, crouching down and running his hand over the stone.

"Which means that he will have a lot of it, am I right?" Robin sighed and put his hands atop the stone, looking at it as he thought over the damage these boulders could do.

No one answered.

They had no idea how often Vaisey intended to fire them, or how many he had…

It would be a lot.

What did he _want_?

Much was on hand to voice the question.

The man was panicked.

Much, who had survived the holy land, seen horrors no other man had seen… was far frightened now than he had been then…

He was sure he was more scared now, in the forest.

"What does the Sheriff want?"

"Isn't it obvious, he wants Robin doesn't he?" Alan had his hands on his hips, "He always wants Robin."

"Then why hasn't he marched his army in here?" Archer asked.

All of them looked to Robin.

The archer lifted his eyes, "I don't know… we need to find out."

He pushed away from the rock suddenly, full of determination.

Marian, pushed herself away from the barrel of water, and sprinted through the crowd.

Robin was in search of a horse, he wanted to demand information of Vaisey.

"Robin!"

He turned at her voice.

She ran towards him, both of them tired of fighting.

She knew he was sorry.

They needed to be strong, together, they were stronger…

Her body crashed into his.

Her arms hooked around his neck tightly as her lips crashed down up on his.

His arms hooked tight around her beck, and under the passion of force of the kiss he bent her slightly backwards.

They pulled apart and he whispered against her lips.

"I'm so sorry my love, it is you, believe me, only you…"

"I know." She said simply, not explaining anything, or wishing to continue their argument.

_They needed to be united_.

"I know." She breathed.

They both looked around them at the hundreds of men.

"Why has Vaisey not marched in here already?" She looked up at him, her hands on his chest.

She asked the same question Archer had done.

"I don't know." Robin was still looking out at the men.

"I will ask him."

"Ask him?" Marian arched one eyebrow.

"I will ride out, and demand to know his price." He pulled away from her and walked to a horse.

He checked its saddle the gang were around him now.

He secured his sword on his hip and his bow and quiver to the saddle as he spoke.

"I will demand to know what Vaisey wants, what game he is playing." He swung up onto the saddle.

"On your own?" Tuck sounded unsure.

"No." Marian rode up atop her own hose to stand it beside her husbands.

"Not alone."

They exchanged a look, Robin slightly worried for a safety.

He let it go, just that once.

And besides, she was as safe with him as she was here in the forest.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIELD**

When Isabella arrived at the massive camp Vaisey's army had set up she immediately was overtaken by the size of the trebuchets.

They towered above everyone and everything, and if you stood in the right place they seemed to block out the sun.

Vaisey was sat just outside the largest tent in the field, one that as filed with his necessities. These contained a bunk, map, and table with large maps of the forest on it.

Her brother was stood close by, clad in black as always, glaring at the scene around him.

She dismounted her horse and handed to reigns to a nearby guard.

She approached them somewhat curiously, and almost apprehensively.

Her brother lifted cold eyes to look at her.

They displayed no warmth, even towards her, his _sister_…

Vaisey was reclining beside the table, eating from a large bowl of cherries.

"Oh look, if it isn't lady Gizzy herself…" He cast his eyes on her, "I am waiting, um, for you to apologise, did you really think I would leave you completely alone with no one to keep an eye on you?"

Her eyes flittered from where she had her head bowed to see Blamire stood with some guards a few metres away in the densely packed camp, giving orders.

"No my lord." She said with respect to Vaisey, "I did not think you trusted me."

"I do not _trust_ anyone." Vaisey spat as he ate more cherries, "and no one trusts me…"

There was silence in the tent, for none of them spoke.

It was simply filled with the sound of the hundreds of guards around them, and the towering trebuchets, which could be heard almost silently creaking in the wind.

Isabella felt small next to them.

She realised that Vaisey was perhaps still waiting for her to apologise for her behaviour.

"Forgive me, my lord, for the way I acted when you were away." She dipped her head.

"Yes." Vaisey sighed shortly, "Your incompetence of dealing with my peasants means that half of the men are now in the forest with hood… and I fear not many of them will see their homes again…"

If Isabella did not know Vaisey, she may have been fooled by his sarcastic charade that he genuinely felt bad for this.

But his words made her eyes narrow.

"My lord?"

"As a black knight your brother has managed to gain me quite a few hundred men at my disposal… despite his obvious stupidity at times…" Vaisey chuckled and Guy's eyes darkened.

"And with these men," Vaisey continued, "I am going to…"

"OUTLAWS!"

Vaisey stood bolt upright at the shout of Blamire and some guards outside.

He and Guisborne raced from the tent to stand in the sun, looking at the tree line that was the forest.

There were two figures, on a white horse and brown one, riding towards them.

There were only two, and Vaisey and Guy recognised them immediately.

"Hood." Vaisey's eyes danced in sick delight.

"Marian." Guy sneered.

"Prepare to shoot!" Blamire's voice thundered.

Several archers drew their bows on his command, but Vaisey held one hand up.

"Wait."

Blamire did as he obliged and held his hand up to stop the archers who were aiming at Robin and Marian.

"Why are they not riding any further?" Vaisey looked to Guy, "mm? And _why_ are there only two of them."

Guy straightened but said nothing as Vaisey laughed.

"A meeting in the middle, a good distance from either army," He scoffed at the thought of Hoods men, "I like it, this is god, this is good…"

He clinked his fingers at a guard.

"My horse, and Guisborne's, we have meeting to attend."

The horses were brought over, and Isabella watched as Vaisey put on his leather gloves.

"Oh and you." He barked at her ad flicked his fingers at another guard.

"Take Lady Gizzy here to her tent and see that she _stays_ there." He turned away just as Isabella cried out in protest.

"My lord!"

She was dragged past Blamire towards her tent by two guards, who did not look her way twice.

Vaisey and Guy mounted their horses, and set off at a steady gallop towards where Robin and Marian waited.

Guy stared at her the entire time they rode towards them.

She sat erect in her saddle, holding the same pride and stance that a noblewoman should have.

She was everything she ever had been, but now she was his.

Tainted and ruined, when she should have been his… lady Guisborne, in _his_ bed at Locksley, not some _bunk_ in the forest…

Could she not she what she had become?

A common woman, devoted to _him_, an outlaw, his whore…

It left a bitter sensation in Guisborne's chest, one that could had mistakenly be thought of as jealousy as what they had.

Love…

But Guy did not need love.

He knew it was possession, possession and revenge that drove him towards her and her husband still.

He would break her, and then he would let her have her release.

When she had nothing else to give, then she would be his.

Over her and her husband, it would be his final victory.

But Marian did not even look his way as they rode up.

All she had once cared for Guy, all she had once felt because she thought that it was the sheriffs evil that had made him bad… all of that had gone.

There may have still been goodness in him, but Marian could not see it now.

And she knew that it would never be shown towards her again.

If he would not release it, if he could not be the better man, then it would destroy him.

She had done all she could for him, and she had the scars to show how he had repaid her…

She sat beside Robin, her husband and rightful lord…

And she would follow him anywhere.

Guisborne had made his own bed, now he had to lie in it.

She looked to Vaisey, who was grinning, his eyes dark and cold, light or love in any corner of them.

Part of her was sure; she knew where this battle was going.

A dark sense of doubt was in the pit of her stomach.

She tried to ignore it.

Part of her brain was certain she knew where this was leading…

She glanced to Robin who was glaring forwards at Vaisey and Guisborne who stopped their horses a few metres from theirs.

Her stomach rolled.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FIELD**

Robin sat atop his horse, Marian on hers at his side, face to face with Guisborne and Vaisey.

They were a good few hundred meters from the rest of Vaisey's army.

They did not attack, but Robin felt protective of Marian even though she was so close to him.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"I want my peasants back where they belong." Vaisey laughed as though it was obvious, "And I want rid of _you_ once and for all."

Robin straightened and Marian glared at Vaisey.

"So this is where you have been?" Robin stated coolly.

"What did you think?" Vaisey snapped, "Did you really believe that I was out in York buying myself a new Easter _rug_?"

Guisborne sneered, his eyes raking over Marian.

She would not look at him. She did want to put the pity in her eyes.

It was being burnt away by hate as she looked at Vaisey.

"The king is returning." Robin said firmly, "You are finished.

"Oh really, um?" Vaisey made a sweeping gesture to his two towering trebuchets over his shoulder.

Robin and Marian had seen the devastation in the forest that they could cause.

"I don't think you understand Hood… I am going to…."

"No _you_ don't understand." Robin snapped.

Marian stiffened out of worry and pride.

"Your weapons are no match for the hatred the people in my forest have for you." Robin stated bitterly.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "La di da di da…"

"We will have our confrontation Hood." Guisborne spoke next, "And I will claim what is rightfully mine…"

His eyes flittered to rake over Marian.

She glared at him.

Robin was suddenly full of anger; he moved his horse between hers and Guisborne's.

"Robin." She said in quiet warning.

He ignored her, locking eyes with Guy.

"You will pay for everything you have done to her, you murdering _swine_…" Robin sneered.

He and Guisborne glared coldly at one another, before Robin rode round the back of Marian, to be at her side again.

"Sticks and stones, Hood." Vaisey shrugged.

"Give them a demonstration, Gizzy…" he sneered to his lei tenant.

Guisborne locked eyes with Marian as he raised his arm slowly.

Meters away, she and Robin could see the trebuchet be loaded once more.

"No…" Robin started but Guisborne snapped his arm down.

The large rock sailed over their head sand smashed into the front of the forest.

They could hear screams of surprise and the cracking of trees from where they were on horseback.

Robin and Marian and Guisborne and Vaisey glared at one another.

"You have until nightfall tomorrow to give yourself up." Vaisey said, "Or your forest friends and you with them will be wiped off the _face_ of the earth."

Robin glared coldly at him.

"Tomorrow nightfall, if you are not out in this field with your hands up in surrender…" Vaisey snapped, "I will destroy every living _thing_ in the forest, trampling you all into the _dirt_."

Robin and Marians chests grew cold, and they exchanged a look before Robin turned his horse and with her beside him, galloped back towards the tree line.

**SHERWOOD FOREST -OUTLAWS CAMP**

"What happened?" Much walked over to them as they dismounted.

"He wants me to give myself up before nightfall tomorrow, or he is going to come in after us." Robin said and walked to get more arrows.

Djac and Will exchanged looks.

The woman looked to Robin "So what do we do?"

John straightened.

"What can we do?" Robin muttered, "We have peasants in here not an army…"

He needed to think.

The gang had gathered, watching as Marian did as he put more arrows in his quiver, before removing his belt and putting his sword down, ready for sharpening.

Archer walked over, intrigued by the scene before him.

"What does he _want_ us to do?" Alan asked about Vaisey, "Leave the forest and fight him alongside you in the open, every peasant…? He knows we would not _let_ you give yourself up…"

Robin did not turn around, "I know."

"Go out there, with those peasants… We would be slaughtered!" Much cried, "Us, and some peasants… against his garrison… surely…"

"I think that might be his plan, Much." Robin stated over his shoulder. "leaving us little choice… or thinking we do…"

"Does he think we are fools?" Alan demanded.

They all knew the answer.

Robin turned around finally and looked around at his gang.

He valued their opinion above everything.

"It is what he is waiting for I know it."

Marian stared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Well then _he_ is the fool!" Much cried, "He can sit out there forever…"

"He cannot put a forest under siege." Will said.

Djac nodded.

"I am not_ suggesting_ that we tackle them had on, I have a plan." Robin stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"A whole one?" Alan asked.

Robin shrugged, "half a plan…"

She stared on as he spoke to them all.

"We take out the trebuchets, that should bide us some time…" Robin said and stared at them all, "A small unit, tonight…"

"And if we were caught?" Will asked quietly, "They would still come tomorrow nightfall into the forest…"

"A garrison clad in armour in a forest… I cannot see it." Tuck said.

"Will it work?" Archer queried of the plan, taking out the trebuchets…. That was it.

Robin sighed slightly, "I think so."

No one said anything, just stared at the haphazard map Robin had sketched.

What else did they have, apart from destroying the war machine?

It seemed shallow in the dirt, just like the plan was.

He was skirting around the issue of fighting Vaisey, that and giving himself up…

It was the most rash and desperate plan Marian had heard.

It was half a plan, nothing more.

It was incomplete.

"Why do we not go and get the soldiers from Loughborough, get them to join our fight?" Alan asked, "Then we would be able to fight them tomorrow night…"

"I am not prepared to wait for a fight tomorrow nightfall." Robin looked up at the faces of his gang.

"What do we think, who is with me? Tonight before dawn… take out the trebuchets"

"And then what?" Marian dared to ask.

"If we take out the machines… what do we do then?"

Robin looked at her, and she could tell he did not know.

She let out a breath and they looked away from one another.

No one spoke.

All wore sombre and anxious faces.

Robin looked to Alan with his arms folded.

"Alan?"

He was asking for his opinion.

"We take out the trebuchets. That is all the plan we have… otherwise we just sit here and wait for tomorrow to come around…"

Will and Djac nodded.

The carpenter took his wife's hand.

"I agree, we cannot sit here without doing anything, even if we are sure Vaisey will not enter the forest with his entire army."

Robin looked at the man across from him, "John?"

"We _stay_ here, we take out the trebuchets but we _do not_ fight them tomorrow." He said and looked to Robin meaningfully, "_any _of us_."_

Robin swallowed.

Vaisey had cut off so much of their planning material.

He knew Robin would want to give himself up, to stop people from being killed.

The temptation, although Robin knew it was a trap, was there.

If he died his gang could keep on fighting.

It was cowardice, but surely it was more cowardly to sit in the forest and wait to see how many people would die while the sheriff hunted him.

Even if Vaisey did not come in the forest with his army… if he was bluffing… they could not stay in the forest forever.

It was a stale mate, but not a permanent one.

Robin felt his hands were tied.

Tuck nodded in relation to Vaisey, "The man is mad, you scare him, take out the trebuchets, then you should wait, ride and fetch the troops in Loughborough, Vaisey will not come in here..."

Archer shrugged, "The element of surprise would be on your side… but still it is dangerous, there are many against you few, if you were spotted…"

"We few have proved quite effective in the past." Robin defended, determined not to see the holes in his plan.

He didn't want to lose any lives, but if they waited… how many lives _would_ be lost?

Vaisey would not bluff, Robin was sure, but if he did...

"We cannot afford to wait." He stated, "We have to attack now, for everyone, with _whatever_ plan we have…"

Marian watched as Robin looked at them all.

She straightened.

"You have not asked what I think."

He glanced up at her in surprise and said nothing.

She glanced at the floor, "I think one mad man is enough, even if we take you the trebuchets no one knows what will happen… in here we are safe, we fetch the troops from Loughborough, then it is a fair fight, not some trial-by combat with your enemy..."

Robins eyes snapped up to look at her.

She was the only one.

The _only_ one, who knew he was considering dying walking out to face Vaisey alone.

But he wouldn't allow people to die when he could be the only one to suffer….

_That _would be cowardice.

"He is out there Marian." Robin pointed fleetingly to the gathering army at the base of the hill between Sherwood and the castle.

"He expects me, soon."

Her eyes were unblinking.

"Then _let_ him." She said firmly.

He all but rolled his eyes at her and walked away through the gathering men.

She shook her head, bit her lip against the moisture that threatened to break into her vision, and stormed out of the other end of camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE TREE LINE**

Robin, Tuck, Alan, John and Archer crept towards the tree line.

It was passed nightfall, and Robin was sure that Vaisey would be sound asleep in his large tent.

Guards and patrols were taking place, as though Robin was foolish enough to lead his peasant army in a night time siege.

The way Robin saw it, they only had two clear choices.

They either waited for Vaisey to either march into the forest or call his bluff…

They either did that, or Robin gave himself up, saving all their lives…

The temptation was so great.

He knew that even if he gave himself up he could not be sure that Vaisey would not lead his army into the forest.

But he was sure Vaisey would not.

He was the real target, and the bait, the temptation of no blood shed besides his own, was dangling right in front of Robins face…

Vaisey knew it.

Robin pushed it from his mind.

He was smarter, a better leader, than to walk right into what his enemy had baited him with.

But the temptation, the sin of suicide, flickered around his brain and thoughts like a burning flame.

Robin had to shake his head slightly to get rid of it momentarily.

"Right." He spoke to the men beside him.

"We make it to the cart, wait for the patrol the pass us, then we make it to the trebuchets." He said.

This was a plan, simply to make sure that they would not be bombarded during the night.

It was a small fight back at their enemy's…

All of them did not think about what they would do next… after this… If they survived it… for it was dangerous, with all those men…

No one thought of what would happen in their plan after returning to the forest, because no one knew what they should do.

Robins options flared mentally again.

"Right." He said, "Let's go…"

**THE FIELD**

They skidded forwards down the hill towards the camp.

The trebuchets were a little way to the right, and besides the guards patrolling the length of the camp between the forest and the tents, they were unguarded.

Crawling seemed to take forever, but it was the safest way to go.

Eventually all of them were safe, or as safe as they could be, their backs pressed up against a wooden cart.

Robin peered around the side through the smoke, which was billowing across the cold ground from the fires the guards had lit as they sat around talking.

Hundreds of men, meant for more than one fire.

Robin saw the guards all sat with their back to them, but still if they were spotted, they would be hopelessly outnumbered.

He looked over his shoulder to his followers.

"To the trebuchets, silent crawling… lets go…"

Robin waited for the watch guard on horseback to ride past, before he got up onto his hands and knees and crawled quickly forwards.

They went one at a time, but soon they were all standing around the two trebuchets, setting to work.

Manipulating the towering oak structure was hard to do silent, especially with the chains and large wooden and granite blocks that need moving.

But they managed it.

"Right then?" Robin nodded to John and Tuck on the other trebuchet, to see them and back.

Their mission had gone without a hitch so far.

But Robin knew better than to count his chickens right then.

"let's go." He breathed and they crawled quickly back to the cover of the cart.

A voice made them all freeze.

"BLAMIRE!"

So Vaisey was not asleep. He was very much awake.

From around the wagon Robin could catch a glimpse of him walking from his tent, dressed in his leather and furs, towards the man.

"Get the left flank to release the boulders… time to wake the outlaws up; I want to send a message."

Blamire nodded his head, "Indeed my lord…"

He turned to the men, "Positions… load the trebuchets."

Robin looked over his shoulder at his men.

"I knew he would not wait until tomorrow, he wants to know for certain we won't try anything…"

"Gizzy!"

Robin watched as Guisborne walked towards the Sheriff.

"Just think Guisborne, by this time tomorrow you will have more than a wench to take back to your bed erm?" Vaisey chuckled darkly.

Just as he thought Marian would be Guisborne's undoing, by sparking compassion in him, she had ignited a flame of Darkness which Vaisey felt he could mould.

Guisborne would have been no use to him _soft_.

"Indeed My lord." Guisborne two sneered a laugh.

Robin glared at his enemy, he knew who it was they spoke of.

Over his dead body…

Robin would rather _die_ than have Guisborne lay hands on his wife.

His hand moved to his hip to curl around the hilt of his dagger.

"Robin." John touched his arm to stop him.

Robin stared on as Vaisey laughed and waved his arm at Blamire.

"Get on with it, and add some _flame_, I want to make it _clear_ that I want Hood on my field tomorrow night in surrender."

Robin straightened.

Vaisey knew that he could drive Robin to a point where he would be sure Vaisey would kill every last man if he did not give himself up.

Robin knew this as well.

Robin was unsure as to how far away from that point he was…

"Fire!" Blamire waved his arm sharply downwards, and the trebuchets were released.

The gang watched as the guards waited for the lit wooden blocks to fire into the trees and result in screaming, but they did not.

Vaisey's eyes narrowed, "What's happening… Blamire!"

The deafening crash that happened and the shower of sparks that came when the blocks crashed back down upon the trebuchets, having soared and fallen straight up and down, made the ground shudder anew.

"Go!" Robin hissed as the chaos unleashed.

The ground was on fire, and the Trebuchet had blown pieces of itself everywhere.

Isabella emerged from her tent at the noise, and watched as several figures raced through the smoke.

"_ROBIN HOOD_!" Vaisey screamed, growing incensed… his trebuchets…

"Kill him!" He waved his arms in wild gestures, "_Kill_ him…"

The guards took off at a sprint after tem, and as a few dove towards them, they were met by daggers and fists.

For the gang did not need large weapons to fuel their fight against the soldiers.

Vaisey spluttered angrily but Guisborne let out a roar of rage and swung his sword over his head, down towards Robin.

Robin spun and slammed his fist against the man's face, before twisting Guys sword from his own grip and slicing it across the man's arm.

He turned with his men and stormed into the tree line.

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE TREE LINE**

When they were safely in the forest, and watched as Vaisey's now chaotic army ran around trying to put the fire out, and they could hear Guisborne's distant moaning in pain, they stared at the damage.

"Well done lads." Robin said, but it sounded almost hollow.

"I ain't being funny." Alan said, "But what do we do now?"

Everyone was looking at Robin.

Marian and Djac emerged from part of the forest nearest to camp with torches.

Djac went immediately to her husband side and he took the torch from her. Tuck touched a stick too it to form another.

The light covered them all as Marian walked closer.

"He wants you to give yourself up." Archer prodded Robin.

Marian's eyes were locked on her husband, and how even in the torch light, he looked pale.

She knew the look in his eyes, and it twisted her stomach.

"He thinks you will." John added to Archers point.

Robin straightened, "I know."

"And are you?" Tuck asked, "Robin?"

Robin glanced at him briefly.

"You can't give yourself up." Alan laughed almost.

Robin turned away.

"I suggest we all get some sleep, it is a long day tomorrow."

He stepped away from them and walked towards his wife.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, swallowing at how cold and stiff it felt as it gripped onto hers.

They walked through the moon lit forest towards their cave.

Both of them were consumed with emotions.

As they entered a glade it bubbled up inside Marian and spilled from her lips.

"Robin." She stopped walking and dropped his hand.

He sighed and walked a few paces away from her, before turning with a stiff mask over his eyes and expression, as she stared at him.

She managed to stop her voice from cracking under the weight of emotion she felt.

"We need to talk."

**THE FIELD**

Isabella walked back into her tent, listening to the sound of an Angry Sheriff, and a frustrated Blamire, as well as her moaning brother, who had received another scar from his enemy.

Men and their war machines… she found she could be almost smug at the thought of the trebuchets failing…

But she knew tomorrow she would wither watch Robin Hood walk from those trees in surrender as Vaisey wanted him to, or the sheriff would ride his army through the forest and destroy them all.

Hundreds of men died, or only one…

She knew which she believed Robin would chose.

She sneered to herself as she looked at the table before her.

What would his little _wife_ think to that?

Her hand danced over the chest of potions and remedies.

A red coloured liquid shone out and she picked up its bottle, looking at it in the candle light.

If Robin Hood died, Isabella had a good idea who her next enemy should be…

Her hand tightened around the poison.

The box had been a wedding present from Guy when she had been sold to Thornton for marriage.

It was _his_ poison.

She would have her hand in a death, and it would crush her brother as well as its victim…

_Marian_.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHERWOOD FOREST **

"You never did answer my question." She was staring at him.

He stiffened.

"You never did tell me what you are planning to do now, now that you have disabled the trebuchets." She stepped closer to him.

Still he did not answer.

She was walking forwards slowly towards him.

"Will and Alan think that you will gather the men in the forest, the hundred or so of them that there are that Isabella was using… where as Djac and Much and John are alike in thinking that you would want them to be safe, and that you are forming a way to get them all out of the forest, and us, to humiliate Vaisey."

She stopped walking a few metres in front of him.

He stared at her, straightening.

"And what do you think?" He asked.

She drew in a breath, and would not let him see in her eyes or hear in her voice how frightened she was.

It was that resolve that held her voice clear and unwavering.

"I think that you would rather die yourself than see any of these innocent men be struck down in your name… for you still believe that come tomorrow Vaisey will ride his men, his entire _army_ in here and that we will all be slaughtered… for we cannot out run them." She was stood tall.

"And I know that you do not want to waste tonight by waiting for the men for Loughborough to arrive if we fetched them, for you know as I do that come tomorrow they may not even be here…"

He stood straight, "So… what are you saying?"

She swallowed, "I am saying that you have a plan you will not share with anyone, and that tomorrow it will be too late to stop you… I think that I am the last person in this forest, perhaps in the world, who you will tell it too… although I think you should…"

"Why?" He demanded coldly.

She was close, far too close to figuring it out, his plan…

His eyes were narrow and defensive and it made her resolve to push harder.

"Because I love you?" he demanded.  
"Yes!" She cried, "Because you owe me that much."

He looked away briefly.

"You don't owe these people anymore." She stressed, "But you owe me the truth, you have given everything… we both have…"

"Not everything." His voice was tightly controlled and low.

"What do you…?" Her eyes widened and her voice evaporated in her lungs.

She stared at him.

"No." She gasped.

Surely he could not mean…

But she stared into his eyes, and she saw it…

The one thing he ah dot given, that none of them in the forest had for it was the reason they were still there and still fighting… the reason they still had hope…

"No." She whispered and tears filled her eyes.

Her hands started to shake.

"Not that." She breathed.

"Your life… you would give your life…"

"You know I would." He straightened.

His voice was low.

"This is the best way."

"And you were not going to say?" she demanded, "You were just going to ride out there tomorrow and sacrifice yourself, leaving me and the gang alone."

"Not alone." He corrected, "And with all your lives intact… as well as the lives of all the villagers, the people in the forest who are innocent and not soldiers… this is not their fight… and it is incredibly clear that I am the only one who needs to die… the only one the sheriff really wants… just me on my own…"

"This county and this country is full of hundreds of people saying yes, yes we will help." She told him, passion in her eyes, in her voice, flowing through every part of her and glistening like the tears in her eyes.

"The gang, all those men and me…" Her voice trailed away but she grabbed it back.

Together they were stronger.

She would not lose him.

He was stood staring at her, not saying anything.

Was it that he could calmly discuss his own death, because he had faced it so often… or because he knew that she would be cared for, and that Robin hood, the idea that helped the people, along with his gang, would continue what they started.

It would not end with him.

She could not see that like he could.

Marian's voice rang true, clear and sincere.

A few tears leaked down her face.

"You have touched so many lives and helped so many people…" She stared at him, "Did you really think that when your time came you would really have to do more than just _ask_ for help?"

He couldn't look away from her eyes, for like her words they conveyed all her emotion.

"You have decided that these people are better off without you, that they can manage and cope with just me and the gang but everyone else does not agree…"

"Marian." He stepped closer, "It is the only way to ensure that the sheriff will not charge his army in here, that innocent people won't lose their lives…."

"No." She shook her head firmly, "I can't let you die…"

"But I have to die to save everyone…"

"Shut up!" She snapped, tears falling down her face.

He stared at her.

"I can't let you die!" She cried.

"You are loved by so many and loved _so_ much…" The tears kept falling.

"And by _no one_ more than _me_." Her voice was low and it cracked painfully.

"Marian!" He stepped closer once more, "all of these innocent people in the forest could be slaughtered… Robin Hood, he is an idea, one that you and the gang can carry on, my love, my death doesn't end these people and it does not end you…"

"No." She shook her head tearily.

He grabbed her hands in his, dipping his knees to stare in her eyes.

"You aren't losing me and these people aren't losing me, but by me dying… they can live on, you can live on… and you can help them through it all… if I don't and we try and fight them all they will lost their lives, they will suffer…"

"_I_ will suffer." Her voice cracked and her hands tightened around his as she stared at him," if I have to watch you ride out to face Vaisey… if I have to watch you throw your life away without fighting."

"More than all of these people?" He demanded.

She stared at him, her lips quivering around more tears that were falling, for they matched the ones in his eyes.

He was pleading with her to understand, that he was doing this for her, so that she and the gang could live, so that Robin Hood could live… the people could live..

It was only his life that was ending…

Could she not see that this was better?

"You will suffer more than all those people who will surely die if we all try and fight that army?" He demanded.

She swallowed, sucking in a stuttering breath before nodding.

"Yes." She whispered.

Her heart was breaking.

Why wouldn't he fight?

She was fighting him now, because she knew he was so close to making up his mind.

Once his mind was set, she knew there would be nothing she could do.

Robin stared at her.

"You will see that this is better." He whispered to her, pleading though his eyes and voice.

"You will see why I did it…"

"No I won't see." She almost hissed through her tears up at him, "Or hear the songs about bold Robin… I will be gone."

"Gone?" Robin demanded, "Gone? You are my wife you can't leave… why?"

She swallowed and tears pricked her eyes. She bit her lips as she looked up at him and whispered.  
"Because I will do everything for you but _mourn_."  
His eyes widened.

"I won't watch you walk out there and die… I can't…"  
She looked away from him and screwed her eyes shut for a moment.

He could only stare at her as she drew in a raking breath before allowing her eyes to stare up at him again.  
"I will go to Loughborough, to find the troops and tell them of your sacrifice; maybe one of them can get word to our _precious_ king…" She hissed, "And then maybe when he returns he will honour your death and your sacrifice… and maybe the people will be proud… honoured that you would lay down your life in the hopes of saving them all…"

He was staring at her.

She swallowed, "And maybe the gang will continue, led by John, with Djac as the brains and intelligence to physically heal every village for miles, Alan will make them smile, Will can fix ever cottage and hut for miles, and Much will mourn you…" her voice cracked.

They stared at one another through teary eyes; he was still bent slightly to stare at her, their hands clasped between them.

"And they will do everything to be the gang they were when you lead them… and I will fight as you would want me too…" She breathed shakily, but with a fire in it fuelled by anger, hurt and loss.

"But if you think for one minute that I will watch your life end when it did not have too, if you think that I will stand their proud as you die... and if you think that I will for _one moment_ forgive you for choosing to leave me again, then you are _wrong_."

"Marian please." He whispered.

"No." She drew her hands from his.

"I love you so much." She whispered with hurt eyes staring at him as their hands fell heavily by their sides.

"But this just shows me that I will never be enough to save you from yourself… even if I got down on my knees and begged for you to fight you would not… because you can sacrifice yourself." She hissed slightly through her whisper.

He stiffened.

"Sometimes one must do what is best for those he cares most about, even if it means sacrificing much."

She stared at him, "what does that mean?"

Tears fell from her eyes in hurt.

Before she could stop him he bent close to kiss her gently, and only for the briefest of moments.

It broke both their hearts, although through their hurt, and his sorrow, they tried to mask it.  
"It means, I am sorry my love." He whispered as he straightened, before turning, picking up his dropped bow and disappearing into the night.

As she watched him leave Marians knees shook and she sunk to sit on the floor, pulling her knees up slightly towards her as she rested her head in her hand's.

She let out a small frightened and painfully hurt sob.

She wanted to fight harder to stop him, but he already felt like he had left her grip… besides, what good would it do…

She knew begging on her knees would do nothing, now that his mind had been made up.

Marian lifted her head and slammed her hands down in the dirt, pushing herself upright.

She ran in the opposite direction, purpose growing with every stride.

**AURTHORS NOTE: So the more attentive amongst you will have noticed some similatiries between this and Dr Who, this chapter is a homage to how great that show is, but the dialouge is taken to show Marians frustration and desperation at her husabnd, which River Song displayed so well in the Dr Who episode it is taken from :) no copyright is intended as always :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE TREE LINE**

"Much." Marian whispered as she drew closer to the man.

He was stood leaning against a tree, staring out at the gathering army at the base of the hill.

He looked up in surprise at her.

"Marian?"

"Much…" She was close now, "I will do anything you say, anything you want just… don't let him walk out against Vaisey…"

"What?" Much gasped.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked, so sure that she had been the last person Robin had told.

"Fight the Sheriff?" He cried and she hushed him.

"it's madness, its four to one we would be slaughtered... killed… even if we snuck up on them"

"No Much." She said over him and he fell silent as she finished.

"_Just_ him… he is going to give himself up." Her voice cracked.

"What…" Much gasped and turned his head.

She folded her arms around herself and looked out as Much did over the gathering men.

Marian was so angry at Robin, and so hurt… but she knew no power on this earth was going to keep him from doing what he thought was right…

Even if that meant giving himself up.

She swallowed.

"What is he thinking, these are boys we have got, they are famers…. Surely…" Much was rambling quietly.

"He is doing It to save us all." Marian whispered, "He _truly_ believes that by giving himself up Vaisey will have everything he wants, and that no one in the forest will be touched… He believes that if he does not walk out there, Vaisey will kill us all."

Much swallowed, "and you think what?"

She stared at him sadly, "I don't know what to think anymore Much."

Much felt cold.

What was Robin doing?

"Much you have to tell him." Marian breathed and glanced back at him, "You are the only one he will listen to…"

"No… surely…"

"Much." Tears pricked her eyes, "Please."

"But _me_?" He hissed, "Say _no_ to Robin and expect him to listen….? No…"

"Just this once, please _try_…"

"But we have always been together… I would be nothing without him."

"Please Much." She sniffed, "I want him safe, I want you _all_ safe…"

She took a deep breath before continuing, her eyes flitted out over the army.

"I am leaving to meet more of the king's troops in Loughborough in the morning."

"You are leaving?" Much whispered.

She swallowed and nodded.

Her voice cracked, "I won't stay to watch… I _can't_… if he would only wait, only wait for more troops… but he won't listen to me Much… this is why you have to _try_…"

"But…" Much shook his head and said nothing more.

Silence fell between them for a moment before she sniffed.

"I am going to lose him…" Her voice cracked quietly.

She started to cry, tears rolled down her face and her hands quivered.

"I'm going to lose him…" She sobbed.

"No you won't…" Much was frantic; he didn't know what to do.

"Oh Much."

She hugged him tight and sobbed into his chest, clutching it tightly.

He floundered for a moment before he patted her back gently.

All the pent up emotion of the past couple of days flowed from Marian as she clung to much.

There was a part of her, growing louder every second, which screamed for a separate set of arms.

She wanted Robin to hold her and tell her he was wrong.

But she knew he wouldn't.

Much was her friend though, and he did not push her away.

He knew exactly what Robin meant to her, and what she meant to him.

He was their loyal friend who they loved.

Marian sobbed.

Much rubbed her back lightly.

"Don't cry…."

"Much…" She sobbed.

"I will watch out for him, make sure he's okay, I'll stop him… and when you come back, he will be waiting for you, I promise."

She nodded into his shoulder.

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE  
**By the light of candles, Robin sat at the table that had never been used for anything practical, and that Will had made.

They had never ate or written at it, and it was covered with candles… used mainly to support them and their weapons.

Robin pulled over a piece of parchment that Djac had put there along with a pot of ink and a quill, when she had helped Will furnish it as a surprise for Robin and Marian.

Robin swallowed and bent his head as he wrote.

Blinded by tears, he managed to write, even when some fell onto the parchment.

**SHERWOOD FOREST **

Dawn broke.

The sun rose and the air turned crisp but grew in warmth.

Inside though, the outlaws were cold.

A man was preparing his horse for travel, for its final ride.

His back was too them, his lads.

Robin had his gang watching him, all wearing grim expressions as he fixed his saddle.

"This, you should not do." John said firmly.

Djac nodded, "he is right…"

Robin straightened, still facing his horse as he checked its saddle, his back to them.

Will spoke next, "We should wait, wait for Marian to bring the troops from Loughborough…"

"No." Robin said.

"Why not?" Alan asked.

"They won't be here in time, you know it." Robins tone was stiff.

"Surely…" much stepped forwards shakily, already grieving.

"And how many of them will die?" Robin's voice was icy.

"Why not wait?" Tuck queried.

"Because I am not willing to put the lives of everyone in this entire forest in danger, out of the hope that Vaisey will back down, and not march in here at nightfall." Robin turned to face them.

"If he comes in we will all surely die, every last one of us."

They simply stared at him, such brave words from their leader which may be his last…

Archer shifted uncomfortably; he could not believe Robin was going to give himself up.

The gang all nodded gravely, and Robin smiled at each of them.

"My lads." He said with a grin.

He turned back to his horse and Much walked closest to him.

"Don't do this." He said, "Please."

"Much…" Robin sighed.

"Please, for Marian, we should wait, at least then… you are giving up…" Much pressed, he was growing in confidence.

He couldn't let Robin do this.

"This is madness, please, we should fight, not let you do this, I can't…." Much was rambling now anxiously, "Marian, I promised her that I would look out for you, that I would try and stop you…"

"Old friend." Robin put one hand on Much's shoulder and stared at him.

"This is not something I want to do, it is something I _have_ to do, to protect everyone in this forest…"

"Don't do it, stay here, for me... for the gang… for _her_, please." Much was begging now, "Please listen to me."

Robin bit his lips and swallowed with a brave smile.

"You know me Much, I never listen to you."

With one final hug Robin swung up onto his horse and set off at a ride towards the edge of the forest.

The gang ran to the shelter of the tree line and watched as he rode slowly and victorious towards the growing mass of men.

This was perhaps the one thing; the gang had never thought they would see Robin do.

But they could see his logic behind it, however much they wished he would not do this…

For the lives of everyone, Robin would end his own life.

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE**

After no sleep Marian was looking around their cave for the final time.

She reached to pick up her sword and attach it to her belt, but as she did so, her fingers brushed a folded piece of parchment with writing on it.

_My dearest Marian. _

She froze, and it felt somewhat hot to touch, but she lifted it, and held it in her hands as her feet wobbled so she sunk to sit on the edge of their bunk.

Outside the cave, a horse was stood waiting to take her to Loughborough so she could share the news to them, and hopefully send news to the king, that Robin Hood had fought his last.

She scornfully and in hurt thought that it was hardly a fight, but she hated herself the moment she thought it.

He was giving it all up, to save so many…

She only wished that he would fight.

But it was not enough, what she wanted…

She hated him somewhat for this… so why should she watch?

Before she even started to read the ink letters, she noticed that some were slightly blurred from droplets of water…

Tears…

Her fingers touched them gently and she swallowed, her own already rising in her eyes.

The tears of Robin Hood.

She swallowed, and started to read.

_When tomorrow starts without me, and I am not here to see,_

_If the sun should rise and find your eyes, filled with tears for me…_

_I wish so much you would not cry, the way you did today,_

_While thinking of the many things, we did not get to say._

_I know how much you love me, as much as I love you._

_And each time you think of me, I know you will miss me too._

_When tomorrow starts without me, don't think we are far apart,_

_For every time you think of me,_

_I am right there in your heart…_

_Good bye my love._

She could hear is voice in her head, and it broke her heart.

Her hand's tightened around it and she lifted it to her lips, kissing it shakily as she tried so hard not to cry.

_Goodbye my love._

Her heart broke.

But in the same instant, it set her mind.

She bolted from where she sat and swung herself up into the saddle of her horse, stuffing the letter into her bodice as the tears threatened to stream down her face.

She was once prepared to travel to Loughborough, but now Marian sat atop her own horse, her mind like Robin's, who could now see Vaisey and Guisborne riding towards him, flickering and burning with memories of their time in the forest, the adventures and near adventures they had had.

She stopped her horse on the road old north road, and looked down to her right, in the direction that would lead her to Loughborough.

But her head shifted to gaze down the other way, which would take her to Nottingham.

Marian's heart, rather than her head, kicked her horse into a gallop in one direction only.

**THE FIELD**

Robin sat facing Guisborne and Vaisey atop his horse, saying nothing.

Vaisey was clapping, laughing at his victorious achievement.

Robin Hood was giving himself up!

"Oh bravo!" He was cheering.

Guy was sneering; finally, he would have Hood dead at his feet, cold and unmoving.

"You came, I knew you would." Vaisey was laughing joyously, "You gave yourself up aww…"

He was mocking Robin, but the archers face did not betray that he noticed.

His heart hammered out one name and one name only.

"You came, out of the forest in surrender…" Vaisey was chuckling, but his eyes were dark.

"You _surrendered_. I knew you would come."

Robin straightened, "Just me, of all men… _just_ for you…"

Vaisey nodded, "I know."

Two pieces of Robin's brain clicked together.

Why had he not thought of it before?

His heart hammered loudly, and his eyes glinted.

He thought of Marian, so disappointed and alone now… riding towards Loughborough…

When he saw her again, he would beg for her forgiveness…

Why had he not thought of this plan _before_?

Why had he made his gang believe he valued them for nothing, that he would surrender it all…

Finally.

Robin had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE FIELD**

"I want to settle this with champions." Robin said.

"What?" Vaisey snapped.

Robin grinned, his cocky attitude returning.

Robin Hood, that's who he was…, Robin Hood, did not need to surrender…

Not now he saw another way.

"What?" Robin arched one eyebrow, "You must know me better than to think that I would leave my wife and friends and walk openly into your trap…" He scoffed.

Guisborne was glaring profoundly, eyes cold.

God could not snatch away Hoods death from his grip once more.

Little did he realise that Robin was not taking it away, he was just dangling it in front of him.

"Champions?" Vaisey sneered, what was Hood talking about?

"One of your men against mine." Robin was speaking now, "and the winner takes the day."

"What!" Vaisey screamed.

"Why should I, I have enough men here to crush your stupid little peasant army without this sport…" He was furious, "The odds are four to one, why should I make them even? Why should I agree to your terms?"

Robin straightened in his saddle with a small grin.

"_I_ am one champion."

Vaisey laughed shortly, "And Guisborne the other?"

"If I lose my men are yours." Robin stated, "The peasants and the farmers they will not trouble you, they will go back home as they please… and my gang will disappear."

"And if I lose?" Guisborne sneered.

Now that he had the opportunity to squeeze and drain the life from Hood, none of his blows would miss.

He would make it count.

Robin answered him.

"All of your soldiers leave the field and do not take one foot inside my forest." Robin turned back to Vaisey.

Vaisey rolled his eyes, "Oh la di da di da…"

"I thought you once said that trial by combat was not big and was not clever?" Guy demanded coldly and the two glared at one another, "Or were those charitable words as hollow as the rest…"

"I do not joke." Robin stated angrily.

"Temper temper…" Vaisey leered.

His mind buzzed.

"Very well."

He had more than enough men to crush Hood if he beat Guisborne.

He had no real attachment to Guy, and if he died, it would be nothing more than collateral damage…

Why couldn't Vaisey enjoy his sport?

"Fine." He said and turned his horse to back towards the field.

**THE TREE LINE**

The gang watched as Vaisey rode back towards the camp.

They stared on as Robin and Guisborne dismounted, smacking the rears of their horses and sending them off galloping into the trees.

"What is he doing?" Much hissed.

"He isn't surrendering…" Archer muttered, "He can't be… he should be dead by now…"

"Don't say that." John said firmly.

"Then what _is_ he doing?" Djac asked, looking at Will.

Will straightened as Robin and Guisborne started to stalk each other in a circle, drawing their swords.

"Trial by combat." Alan muttered.

All of the men sucked in a breath.

Djac swallowed, "What does that mean?"

She did not have to know for sure to know by their reactions that it was not good.

Where was Marian?  
She should be here…

"They will fight to the death." Alan said.

Both of them bit their lips as Robin seemed to have enough of creating a show for Vaisey, who was now reclining in a chair at the very front of camp, Isabella was stood close by, clasping her goblet of wine in her hands.

Robin swung his sword firmly in front of him, an inch before Guisborne.

Guy retaliated, by slamming his blade in the dirt beside Robin.

**THE FIELD**

"She will be mine, just as Locksley is, when you are dead in the dirt where you belong…"

"She will never be yours, she _will_ always be mine…"

"No, she will yield, weak and womanly…"

"Weak, we are evidently not thinking of the same woman." Robins snarl came as he crashed his blade against Guisborne's arm.

The man roared out in pain as the tip of the blade caught his flesh, scratching it.

The combat had already drawn blood.

The men were gasping for breath, both covered in scratches.

Robin had a long cut down his arm, and it had slashed through his shirt across the chest.

"She will never yield o you…" Robin's sword crashed against Guisborne's.

It drove the man back a couple of places, but he spun and swiped his blade straight through the air.

Its tip skimmed Robins shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain before shoving his sword arm forwards.

"Do you know any prayers my friend?" Guisborne snapped furiously.

"I'll say one for you." Robin cried and dove out of the way of Guisborne's angry blade.

Robin rolled back to his feet and put his sword up to protect him.

"You have come to Nottingham once too often…" Guisborne and Robin circled one another again, their swords crashing together.

Despite his slight fatigue, robins crusader training meant that he had a quick reply.

"When this is over I will have no reason to come again!"

Their blades created an X between them and they snarled balefully in one another's face.

**SHERWOOD FOREST –THE TREE LINE**

Marian's horse galloped to stand a few feet behind the gang.

She leapt from its saddle and rushed to stand with the gang and men, who were still stood watching the fight.

"Where is he?" She rushed towards John.

He grabbed her and held her tight as her face and eyes locked on Robin fighting some distance away.

She could hear their clashing swords from there.

She started to struggle.

"We couldn't stop him." John said firmly.

Marian's eyes were wide and frantic.

**THE FIELD**

Robin's sword slammed against Guy's once more, but it sent him backwards onto his back.

He lifted his blade to block Guisborne's, but Guy flicked his blade, sending Robins from his hand.

Robin stared up into the face of his enemy, fat on his back, with the air knocked out of him.

Guisborne seemed to block out the sun.

**THE TREE LINE**

Marian saw Robin fall, and her scream deafened the people stood beside her.

John could not hold her tight enough, and with a burning heart, she ripped herself from his grip, and raced down the hill towards her husband.

**THE FIELD**

Robin heard Marian's scream and her voice crying out his name.

But that was impossible, for Marian had left; she was gone, gone to Loughborough…

"Go on then." He glared up at Guisborne, "Do it."

Guy sneered, "I will be rid of you, forever…"

Robin shook his head, "Wherever you go Guisborne, whatever you do… the world will not be big enough to hide from me… and you shall _never_ be free of me."

Enraged, Guisborne lifted his sword and made to slam it down.

Robin sat up slightly, and drew his dagger from is hip.

He slashed it against Guys leg, and the man screamed in pain as his skin was torn across his thigh.

Robin glared up at him and grabbed his own sword.

Vaisey stood from his seat.

"Guards, all of you, Hood, get him _now_!"

Vaisey could see where this was going.

Hood could not escape.

Vaisey had never been one to play by the rules.

"Get him, _get him_!"

Robin spat on the floor and pushed himself to his feet as Guisborne did.

Neither of them could live, while the other survived…

"SHOOT THEM!"

Vaisey's voice carried, and Robin heard him bellow before Blamire did, at the front line of archers as the other guards climbed atop their horses.

Guisborne slammed his sword down on Robins, put Robin parried and they drove each other back a few spaces.

Robin glared profoundly at Guisborne as the man produced his dagger from his pocket.

"Remember this?" The man sneered, "it is the same dagger I put inside your wife…"

His words angered Robin so much that he forgot about the gathering army, even though they had already started to move.

Guisborne let out a roar of anger and flicked his arm, sending the dagger forwards.

A body slammed into the side of Robins.

The momentum of Marian's arms on him sent them both to the floor, and they rolled three times before stopping.

Guisborne's dagger landed in the dirt where Robin had been standing.

Marian wrenched Robin to his feet, and he pulled her by the wrist sharply towards him and spun her behind him, as his sword sent Guisborne, for he met his blade firmly, backwards into the dirt.

The Sheriffs guard were thundering towards them.

Robin and Marian stared at one another for half a second before racing towards the tree line.

The approaching black line of men, lead my Isabella and Vaisey who were mounted, made the gang freeze.

Robin opened his mouth to bellow at them as they ran towards them.

"Everyone, fold back _now_, across the river…"

"RUN!"


	8. Chapter 8

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Vaisey was furious as several key components of his plan fell apart.

The trees were too densely packed for many of the riders to enter. As a result of the crowded panic many riders were unseated, or trampled by the other horses.

The uneven ground frightened some of the war and highly strung horses Vaisey had purchased.

Some of his plan was being trampled in the dust.

Robin and his gang raced through the forest, along with the scattering hundreds of peasants.

There were too many in too many directions, for even the guards, who still outnumbered the outlaws and peasants, found they could not chase everyone.

"The outlaw's, get them, forget the peasants!" Vaisey screamed at the chaos around his as he sat atop his horse.

Isabella and a newly mounted Guisborne were beside him.

Guisborne locked eyes with the racing gang, who were heading into the distance towards the river Trent.

"He is _mine_." Guisborne snapped and set his horse off at a gallop.

Isabella and Vaisey took off after him.

The gang skidded to a stop in a glade before the Trent.

Robin grabbed Marian's wrist as she grabbed his to get her to look at him.

"Marian, take the men you find cross the river and seek shelter in Kirklees, they won't be able to follow you." He said.

"And you?" She demanded.

"I will lead Guisborne, Vaisey and Isabella towards the abandoned church." He said.

"What… Robin…"

"Listen!"

He pulled her towards him by her wrist, and with them gripping one another's wrists between their bodies, Robin's other arm wrapped around her back.

His lips crashed into hers and she moaned quietly, as he poured his passion and need for her to be safe towards her.

She bent slightly backwards under the force of his passion and embrace, and for a moment they both forget the shaking chaos around them.

They pulled apart and Robin stared at her, both of them gasping for breath.

"Go." He said firmly and kissed, her once more, "Now."

She nodded and set off with Djac and Will, Alan and John with the men, wading through the river.

Robin and the rest, Archer, Much and Tuck, and sprinted back into the trees towards the small cave like church.

Vaisey and Guisborne's army divided, many were lost in the forest, trailing villagers, some had given up, some were dead, trampled by their own horse…

Others were stood under the watch of Blamire, desperately trying to shoot down the hundred or so villagers who were following the lady Marian out of the water, and were racing towards Kirklees.

Marian scrambled out of the water, soaked, a shower of arrows in the water behind her.

John helped her up, and they both glanced back at the guards, who were making no move to follow.

She had a cut to her forehead, and several across her hands and arms, which were glaring through her shirt.

She ignored them, and tugged on Johns arm as they raced off after the others.

**THE ABANDONED CHURCH**

Robin, Much, Tuck and Archer were walking through the long winding maze of the abandoned church's lower buildings.

Robin was sure that they would have been followed here.

If they kept walking, they would come out in a smaller cave.

They had to keep moving, to keep in front of Vaisey and the others at all times.

"Where are we?" Much hissed, he did not like the dark or the damp.

The abandoned church compromised of both.

It was dark, but almost moonlit.

And it was cold.

Robins answer was simple and short.

"Underneath Sherwood."

"Six feet under, perhaps?"

The cold voice made them all spin.

Vaisey held his hands open. He seemed to be alone, sleuthed until he stepped into the light streaming in from the cracks above them,

"Surprise." He sneered.

Heavy spurs on the floor made Robin spin to See Guisborne.

"We never did finish what we started, Hood." He snarled.

"It's Locksley to you…" Robin snapped.

"_Robin_."

Robins back pressed up against those of Much, Archer and Tuck, and like them he drew his weapons as they turned in a circle, facing outwards at the faces of Guisborne, Vaisey and Isabella.

Her face was as cold as her brothers.

Robin, like his gang members, drew his weapons.

They circled one another, before the fight broke out.

Archer fought with the strength of several men Robin briefly noticed, and he shoved Vaisey back with his free arm towards the darker side of the room.

Robin dove towards Guisborne, but Isabella, pull of blood and anger at how he would not commit to her passion, slashed her arm forwards.

The tip of her dagger cut across Robin's neck.

He cried out in pain and pushed her brother back against her, but her arm with her dagger remained outstretched.

Her brother stood beside her, his own sword out.

Vaisey was by them.

"This ends, here!" Robin snapped, his eyes locked on Guisborne's.

"Oh, how right you are…" Isabella sneered.

"Ooh…." She hissed through her teeth and ran her hand down her neck in a gesture to the pulsing wound on his neck.

"It is a scratch, it is _nothing_." He snapped.

Vaisey and Guisborne were gasping for breath.

The gang and the three others were on two sides facing one another.

"No you should be careful… this blade could be rusty, or _worse_…" she continued.

"What have you done?" Much demanded, "Tell us…"

"I used _you_ poison on the blade Guy, the one you have to me when I was thirteen in that medicine chest…" She laughed at Robins shadow covered face.

With a wild gesture of her arm she threw the empty bottle at Robin.

He caught it and stared down at the bottle in his hands, the dust and dirt around it making the light that streamed through it cast patterns on his palm.

Isabella was still cackling, while Robins ears rang, a hollow sound…

"A few drops dripping through your bloodstream, I say you will be _dead_ by sun down."

Silence hung heavy in the cave for a few moments.

"What?" Much gasped, "No, surely…"

But they all knew it was the truth.

"Oh this is too good to be true…" Vaisey gasped and gabbed Isabella's arm in glee, she still stared at him.

"You have killed Robin Hood."

Robin felt himself grow heavy, as if his left had already been taken.

But he was not dead yet.

His anger at Vaisey's words reminded him of it.

He held his sword out before him, hands shaking slightly as he glared at Vaisey.

But Guisborne, enraged at his sister, that _woman_ having taken his victory away from him, rushed forwards with his sword.

Robin slammed his own blade against it and groaned in pain, slumping against a pillar as Guisborne lifted his sword once more.

The empty bottle of poison fell to the floor and rolled towards the stairs.

Robin's body was overtaken by a torrent of ache and pain.

Archer smashed his fist against Guys face and sent him recoiling towards his sister and master.

"Come on." Tuck grabbed Robins arm and towed him for a few steps before he and the gang ran up out of the cave.

Isabella and Vaisey and Guisborne pushed themselves upright just as they left.

Archer tripped on the last step as he made to take after the gang.

He rolled back down and landed flat on his back.

A long ebony handled sword pressed to his chest.

He dropped his own sword with a clatter and lifted his hands.

Vaisey sneered down at him.

"A new one, I don't know you…" He was grinning at the thought of Robin Hood, dying, slowly and oh so painfully…

"My name is Archer." The man said.

His eyes flickered to look at the two dark Guisborne figures.

He was able to flip himself upright, slam his foot against the sword and send them backwards once more. He rolled onto his front and grabbed the fallen empty bottle that had once contained Robins poison…

He sprinted after the archer and his men.

Vaisey seethed loudly.

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

Nuns were running around the courtyard and rooms, tending to the many men who had been chased by the guards.

Every one of them seemed to have reconvened at the abbey.

Marian, freshly dressed in a peasants gown, with her arms and cuts dressed, paced anxiously between helping individuals.

"Marian!" Djac's voice made her spin.

"They are back."

Marian spun fully to see Robin and the gang walking through the gate towards them.

They were not running, which meant that they were not being chased.

She rushed towards them, relieved and desperate to know what was going on.

Robin felt like led, he wanted to cling to Marian, but he was made of stronger stuff…

"Archer." He grabbed the man's wrist.

"She mustn't know, alright?" He wanted to tell Marian himself.

Archer nodded and smacked the man's shoulder lightly, his own mind spinning over his revelation to the two people who were his real reasons for wanting to come to Nottingham.

He wanted to see his relatives.

"I will tell Much." He sad gravely and walked passed Marian towards the rest of the gang.

"Robin." She wrapped him in her arms tightly.

He moaned slightly at the force of her body on his.

She noticed.

"What happened, are you hurt?"

He did not reply.

He wrapped one arm around her and they started to walk through the grounds of Kirklees.

"Vaisey has taken his men, Isabella and Guisborne, back to the castle… it is over…"

His words hung between them, but Marian did not see the double meaning behind them.

"Really?" She gasped, "Thank goodness…"

Robins eyes were distant, looking away at the floor.

His head was spinning.

"Robin." She knew something was wrong.

She put her hand on his neck.

He pushed her hand abruptly away, but she had already felt and seen…

"Robin." She gasped.

The red blood, his blood, pulsed slowly against her palm.

He was gasping for breath.

"There is something you need to know."


	9. Chapter 9

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

The gang stood in a grave circle, having watched as Robin and Marian disappeared inside the abbey.

"Is it true?" Wills voice cracked.

Tuck nodded, "There was a fight in the tunnel… Isabella cut Robin with a dagger, the blade was poisoned."

"What?" John gasped quietly.

Much bit his lips against the tears, his eyes wide and glassy.

"He is dying, and quickly." Tuck said gravely.

"It is time to say goodbye."

Archer came sprinting up, gasping for breath.

The gang looked mournful, empty…

Archer did not have to ask why.

"We thought you had been caught." Alan managed to speak.

He nodded, gasping, "I was, but I got away…"

No one said anything.

Through her tears Djac caught sight of something in his fist.

She sniffed, "What is that?"

She took it from him as he spoke.

"It is the bottle Isabella said the poison came in… she threw it at Robin to gloat…" He explained.

Much's voice was so small, "Something about a medicine chest given to her by Guy."

"Medicine chest?" Djac sniffed the bottle and her eyes widened.

Everyone stared at her.

"What is wrong?" Will, mourning their leader for dead, took his time to ask.

"This is hemlock, a physician's draft…. The same thing that Pitts gave to Marian when she was stabbed…" She was rushing to explain.

She smacked the bottle against her hand and a small drop of the liquid fell into her palm.

She sniffed it again.

The gang, still with tears in their eyes, stared at her with a different emotion.

"But that means…" John stared.

Djac grabbed Wills arm.

"Find Robin and Marian, it isn't poison!"

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

Marian followed Robin into the room she had been taken when she had fainted.

When she had first been pregnant, and trying so hard to keep it from Robin.

She could barely breathe.

Her love for her husband was so great, that she longed to believe that he was wrong, that he was not dying.

But she looked at his ashen expression, and the dark rings under his eyes…

She knew it was the truth.

Robin removed his quiver from his back with a small grunt.

She bit back her sob and swallowed, rushing forwards to help him.

"Here" Her voice shook as she took his sword and bow from him.

He slumped towards the bed, and she watched him gravely as he flopped heavily to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling, gasping for breath and out of pain.

She bit her lips and put his weapons down on the table that stood in the alcove of the large open window.

The sun shone through the room, making his scimitar and re-curve bow seem to glimmer.

She ran a hand over both, her vision blurry with tears.

"Marian." He croaked as he watched her.

He could barely keep his eyes open.

His body ached; his chest felt heavy, and he felt _so_ tired…

It was almost as though everything he had seen in his life, every battle he had fought…

It was as though all of them had finally caught up with him.

She walked slowly and lay down facing him.

She didn't want him to be alone.

He held her tight, or as tight as he could against his chest, her hot tears soaking into his neck and shirt.

The salt in them stung against the cut on his neck, but neither of them wanted, or had the power, to stop them.

"The gang." Robin whispered, for he could not raise his voice above a breath.

"They will come, you know they will."

"I do not want them to… see me, like this…" Robins breathing was laboured, and his eyes were shut now.

Marian swallowed, wanting to beg him to keep his eyes open, beg him to stay…

But what good would it do?

She wanted to be strong enough so that his death would be dignified.

As much as she was crying now, for her heart was being torn, there would be time for depression and mourning and screaming later.

"Archer, he fought well in the tunnel under the church…" Robin was uttering his goodbyes to her, so she could convey them.

But the gang would come, how soon she did not know…

But they too would want to say their goodbyes.

"And Alan, I doubted him so many times, but he has a good heart…." Robin was whispering almost silently, she could barely here him.

"John, he will look after you and the others… Today _is_ a good day to die." Robin almost smiled; it was there on his face, but not quite what it once was.

Marian bit her lips and shut her eyes briefly.

She had to be strong, to be there for him.

But was she strong enough to watch him fade away?

What would _she_ be without him…?

Alone…

But Robin was speaking, or whispering, once more.

"Djac and Will, they have each other, so kind and caring, Tuck… so passionate… and Much…" Robin breathed a laugh.

"He and I have cheated death so many times, and it was our friendship that kept us strong in the Holy land, not the training… he is my brother…"

"I know." Marian whispered, "He knows it to."

"He is more of a man than he knows." Robin breathed, "More of a man than I will ever be…"

They lay in silence more a few minutes.

"Robin?" She breathed, scared and frightened that he would not answer.

He was still warm, his chest still shuddering up and down with shallow breaths.

"My love…" His eyes flickered open to gaze at her.

"My Marian…" He whispered.

His hand was heavy on hers as it rested over hers over his heart.

"What would I have been without you?" His voice was small.  
"What _will_ I be without you?" Her own voice cracked and the tears were flowing freely now.

He hushed her, and it was low in his throat.

He could not open his eyes as he spoke, and his voice was hoarse.

"You will be all I ever was… and _so_ much more." He whispered.

She clung to him, holding onto him so tightly, as if she had the power to keep him alive.

"The poem you wrote me today…" she started to ask, "Where did it come from?"

He breathed a chuckle, and a smile dragged across his mouth.

"My mother wrote it too me, my father never gave me the letter she wrote in the hours she lived after I was born… I found it years later…"

His voice trailed off, and Marian let out a small sob.

"Please don't leave me." The words were out before she could stop them, and they were muffled by her tears and his chest.

"All the times _I_ have nearly died…" she sobbed, "and god is taking you… why couldn't he just have taken me…"

Her words were so irrational, but they sparked something in Robin's hazy brain.

He tightened his hand around hers.

"You are never to lay your life down over mine Marian." He said in a croaky yet firm voice.

"You _are never_, to sacrifice your life for anyone else's…. You have to live… Promise me?"

She knew that she could not deny him anything at his point.

She sniffed and nodded.

"I promise." Her lips moved and the words barely made it out audibly through her tears.

His face was wet with his own.

He was going, but she was here, she was _always_ there…

"I love you, my _wife_." He whispered.

She nodded and pushed herself up slightly, cupping his cheek with one hand, swallowing at the sheen over it.

"I love you, my husband." She breathed and closed her eyes against more tears.

Their lips met, and it was enough for Robin to breathe a small amount once more.

As Marian pulled away and settled her head on his shoulder once more, his fingers loosened around hers over his heart.

Robin's eyes closed fully, and some air left his lungs in a rush.


	10. Chapter 10

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

It seemed to all happen in slow motion.

The gang raced through the abbey, their limbs not moving fast enough for any of their liking.

All clutched their weapons, for nothing was going to stand in their way.

Everyone one of their eyes were wide with intense emotion.

It burned within them.

If Robin could live… If he was not poisoned…

But Marian believed him dead.

They all ran harder.

**KIRKLESS ABBEY**

As Robin grew still beside her, Marian clutched his face in her hands, staring down at his closed and sunken eyes.

He looked so peaceful, so still…

"Robin." She sobbed and ran her thumbs over his cheeks, her own tears making them wet.

Her head was spinning, like when her father died…

She was full of grief, her organs feeling too heavy for her frame; her hands shook as she stared down at him, wanting to shake him awake.

"Please… _Robin_…"

She shook him, her hands on his cheeks.

She was gritting her sobs out through her teeth.

"_Please_…"

Her whole body shook as she rested her head on his chest, sobbing loudly, clutching at him with tight hands.

Her face screwed up, her sobbing and opening her eyes as she cried, turning her face to the side towards the window, her ear scraping against the material of his church.

She was shuddering, clutching at his still body.

Through her tears Marians eyes managed to focus on his glinting dagger on the table by the window.

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

The gang skidded to a stop in one corridor, all looking around them.

"They can't have come this far." Much cried.

"Yeh! Robin reckoned to be dying…" Alan muttered.

Down one corridor that seemed strangely familiar there was the muffled sound of a voice and crying.

"That way." John said surely and they all took off again.

With great purpose and emotion, the gang _ran_.

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

With a body that seemed to be made of stone, Marian tore herself slowly away from Robins form and pushed herself off of the bed, wrapping one arm around herself, dressed in the thin linen peasants dress, as she padded across the room towards the table.

Her tears and sobs were making her shake and shiver, her face streaming with tears, eyes swollen, and lips pressed firmly together in a line.

_You are never to lay your life down over mine Marian._

His haunting voice, so distant in her brain, as though it were slipping from her memory, filled her head as Marian ran one hand over the handle of his dagger in its sheath beside his bow and other weapons.

She couldn't live without him.

She didn't _want_ to.

Forever in heaven…

It was far better than a lifetime on earth alone.

If Marian had been someone else, watching the scene before them, she would have rushed to stop the poor foolish woman from what she was doing.

But because Marian was she, and because she was so _blinded_ by the grief and hurt in her chest, she pulled Robins dagger into her hand.

Sunlight mirrored off of its surface shone through the whole room.

IN its white light, Marian was blinded and consumed by memories, of her and Robin, happy and together in the forest, smiling for only each other.

She smiled slightly, tears in her eyes, as she sated down at the blade.

In its cool metal she saw herself and her husband, as they were, as all they could be.

Together they _were_ stronger.

Today was a good day.

Marian turned the blade over in the sun rays and glimmers of it danced across the bed behind her.

Her back was to it, a silhouetted against the sunlight.

Robin's fingers dragged closely across the covers.

But Marian did not see, her eyes were on the dagger, held now across both her hands.

In its blade she saw _him_.

She clung to it.

On the bed Robin stirred.

His eye lids fluttered.

Marians hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger and she turned her left hand over, her wrist facing upwards.

_Stop, stop this_…

She could hear his voice.

It consumed her.

Overtook her, his smell, his voice, his presence…

It was as though he were stood beside her.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt the cool metal press against the base of her wrist.

Robins mind was still foggy from his place on the bed.

But he was not dead yet.

Or perhaps he was…

He seemed unable to move, and there was a figure stood some away in from of him, a silhouette, an angel….

_Marian_.

_His Marian_.

His face turned to smile tiredly, his eyes lingering on her.

If he was dead, at least she was still with him.

_Forever in heaven_.

Her image, sent to guard him until she came to join him…

But the image… it made his head lift slightly as it seemed to raise a dagger at its own wrist.

His eyes slide closed, exhausted from the effort.

Emotion seared through Marian in a torrent that blinded her.

She hurled the dagger against the wall.

This was not who she was.

To think that he was worth dying over…

He wouldn't want that.

Her scraped her fingers back over her scalp, sobbing into her hands as she sunk to her knees in the open window.

The gang crashed into the room.

Marian head snapped up, tears on her face.

But it was Robin who had all their attention.

He took in a massive breath, one that filled his lungs painfully against his chest.

It was as though he had been underwater a very long time.

His back arched slightly due to the inflation of his lungs.

His eyes flew open.


	11. Chapter 11

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

It was good to dream.

Today was a good day to die.

There would be other battles to fight… other mornings…

The night was theirs.

Robin Hood and the night-watchman were still needed by so many; the world had not finished with them yet.

Yes, today _was_ a good day to die…

It just wasn't their day.

Marian was on her knees at the front of the chapel in Kirklees.

The alter stood towering before her, covered in candles, which illuminated the room, but its high windows and deep purple shadows made its aisle seem vibrant by comparison.

She lit the long splint and touched it to a candle, watching as the flame caught before she put the splint down.

Immediately her hands went together, and she bent her head forwards.

Her lips moving quickly as she murmured a prayer.

She murmured a thank you.

Footsteps behind her made her head turn, her eyes opening.

The figure was stood half way down the aisle, his hands on his hips, a small smile on his face.

She turned back to face the alter and crossed herself.

"Thank you lord." She whispered and stood.

She turned slowly, allowing herself the time to look around her, for she knew as soon as she looked at him, she would be unable to turn away.

Her heart squirmed in her chest, as though it were fighting to escape…

It was as though it were fighting to join with his.

The immense joy that rushed through her, threatened to knock all the air from her.

She stared at him, her eyes swimming with new tears.

He grinned and held his arms open.

This was not their reunion, but it felt like it.

For there was just them.

There was no gang, no one needing saving, no peasants wanting to see that he was okay…

There was just him.

He was delivered.

Marian ran into his arms and he kissed her hard.

Her hands gripped behind his neck as his strained her closer to him.

She pulled apart so she could breathe, but Robin moved his face to capture her lips in his once more.

Finally, after pouring themselves out to one another, she sniffed and pulled away, smiling at him.

He grinned at her.

He was back.

The legend was re born.

She almost giggled and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as hers tightened around his neck.

He spun them, and heir laughter echoed around the abbey.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey was drunk.

He was swaying about the room, gloating to all the attending nobles of his final victory over Robin Hood.

The outlaw was dead.

Or so he believed.

Isabella and her brother stood watching.

Both did not really know what to do.

Guy looked upon it as a disappointment, but not a defeat.

Yes, Isabella had taken Hoods blood, which should have been his…

But Marian was now alone, a widow…

His for the taking.

Isabella had never got her possession over Robin, but she took from it a solace that she had taken him from his wife, whom Isabella despised.

One man, especially one like Robin, should not have been so devoted to that _one_ woman.

The Guisborne's looked as sombre as they always did, stood dark and gothic to the side of the room, glaring at one another.

Neither of them spoke.

Vaisey swayed about the room, and passed the window.

"Hood is dead, dead!" He screamed and down more of his wine.

"You, servant, bring me more wine." He barked at a passing serving girl.

She fetched the tray immediately, and her hands shook with the thought that Robin Hood was dead.

Surely his gang would still care for them, the people, wouldn't they?

If they did not, she doubted her family would all see it through the window.

Her infant son…

Out of nowhere the jug on the tray she carried fell to the floor, its wine spilling over the stone in a large pool that looked like blood.

But it was not the shock of that which made her drop the tray….

Nor was it Vaisey's scream and Isabella's yell and Guisborne's cry of rage.

It was the sight of the arrow sticking out of the strut at the end of the room opposite the large window.

"NO!" Vaisey shouted and launched himself towards it.

With Guisborne and Isabella at his side, he stared out angrily over the town and courtyard below.

Who would dare to ruin Vaisey's occasion of victory?

They could only think of one man who would.

It would be the same man who caused the celebration.

The _only_ man who they knew who could make a shot through the window the arrow had flown through.

"WHAT!" Vaisey bellowed at what he saw.

Robin was lowering his bow, sat atop a horse in the courtyard below.

Vaisey sneered down at him.

"Hood, Alive…"

"No." Guy snapped as he too saw what Vaisey was looking at.

"Impossible…" Isabella froze, "I killed him, I saw him die…."

"Well then that ghost just shot an arrow through the window!" Vaisey bellowed in her face, "Leper!"

He turned his head back down towards Hood, who was moving his horse now.

Marian sat behind him on the saddle, her hips pressing into the back of his.

She had her arms tight around his waist, but both of them raised one arm to wave and laugh at Vaisey and Guisborne's thunderous expressions.

They both shouted, opening their lungs fully to do so, un unison.

"We, are _ROBIN HOOD!"_

"Guards!" Guisborne bellowed as he watched Robin turn his head over his shoulder to look at his wife.

She pressed her mouth to his, and they both moaned in pleasure.

"Get them!" Guy bellowed, "It is Robin Hood!"

"The outlaw, get him!" Vaisey screamed, spinning to hurl his wine glass on the floor, sending red wine everywhere.

Isabella simply stared out of the window at the pair as they laughed, and turned their horse to race off towards the forest.

Together.

"Get them, he's alive!" Vaisey screamed and shoved a guard forwards towards another.

"NOW!"

"You!" Guy grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She snapped.

Vaisey was snarling at her to now.

"You said it was poison, you said that he would be _dead_!" Vaisey screamed at her.

"I thought he would be…. I…"

"Argh!" Guys shoved her away abruptly and stalked out of the room, through the confused nobles, who were trying to hide their glee.

He was full of blood and anger, born for revenge.

He would have Hoods blood.

No one would stand in his way.

Now that it was back for the taking, he would not watch _anyone_ take the victory that should be his…

And Marian…

He would have her.

She would submit.

He vowed long ago to take everything that belonged to Hood, everything he held dear…

Why should he stop at a woman?

Isabella was rubbing her wrist, watching as an incensed Vaisey ceased devastation in the room.

She glanced back out of the window to see the small shape which she assumed was Robin and Marian on horseback riding into the trees.

Together.

If she could not have him, or have his blood…

Then what did she have.

Power and possession.

Like her brother, that was all she saw there was to live for.

If Robin would not love her, then like Guisborne thought of Marian, by _god_ he would _fear_ her…

The game was far from over.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Their horse was tied to a tree a short way away.

The knot was not too tight, as Robin had spent hardly any seconds doing it.

What did it matter if the horse ran away?  
They could soon make their way back to camp, to their own cave… Their home…

Their _bed_…

She was wrapped tightly in his arms, stretched up on her toes facing him.

He smiled at her, with _his_ smile, as if it were enough for three people.

Her hand ran over his cheek before finding its place.

Her eyes, like his, held infinite amounts of wonder and tenderness for the other.

It was sometimes as though, in a good way, they were always seeing one another for the first time.

The wonder and attraction, the _draw_ of the first meeting, never seemed to have left them.

Her hands held his neck gently but with passion and strength as they kissed.

His own hands, as always, locked over the very base of her spine and clutched her to him.

They kissed as though there was no need to breathe…

As if just by being together, by being almost as close as they could, they could get through anything.

And they would.

Re-born…

Together...

Robin Hood and the Night-watchman…

Both legends….

The outlaw and his lady.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So YAYA! THIS IS THE END OF SEASON 3 – PLEASE READ AND REVIEW – THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 4 IS UP IN A NEW STORY NOW- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THAT AS WELL!**


End file.
